


Home Is Wherever You Are

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Fluff, Grumpy Dean, Happy Ending, Home, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, No more hunting, Normal Life, Oneshot, Realization, Sam is a Sweetheart, Sappy Sam, Shopping, Sleeping in the Impala, So Married, Some Humor, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Sam and Dean bought a home together. No more hunting or killing monsters. It was just them and their new place. Too bad Dean was having trouble adjusting, especially the bed, so to fix the problem he decided to sleep in the Impala. He had no idea Sam would also sleep in the car with him.





	Home Is Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a mood board! I immediately got ideas and started to write. I did good fluffy wincest this time! I like how it turned out. Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Dean thought he was going to hunt monsters for the rest of his life. And yet, here they were— buying a lovely house with a white picket fence— from a real estate agent. They used different last names, making it more real, like they were actually married. Like  _husbands_.

Sam had chosen a house with a huge garage so Dean could work on the Impala. That was a major deal breaker for Dean, that and having a enormous bathroom with a huge tub. Sam loved the house as well. He loved everything from the lawn to the design of the house. Dean was a sucker when they held hands and entered their new home once it was truly _theirs_.

They had so much to do. They needed to decorate and paint their new bedroom. While Sam was exited about the big change, Dean sort of wasn't. Why? Mostly because it was a huge transition from hunting to suddenly being domestic. It was fucking weird.

Dean hoped that the feeling would go away. But as one week had past... it didn't. Dean was getting a bit irritated with their bed— And Jesus Christ! Sam made him go shopping with him, buying: tables, picture frames, and salt. What? Just because they weren't hunters anymore didn't mean they weren't precaution.

"I personally like the red with gold lining. What do you think, Dean?" Sam asked, holding onto the hem of the sample drapes. They were currently in IKEA shopping for appliances and furniture, much to Dean's annoyance. "It'll match the rug we're going to buy."

Dean grumbled. "I can't believe we're shopping here. Why did I have to come along? You're doing a great job on your own."

"Because we bought a home together," Sam huffed, "and we are finally going to have a place that's not a rundown motel. I want to make our place nice, you know? And it would be great if you could help, instead of having a grumpy attitude."

With narrowed eyes, Dean cocked his head towards Sam. "Hey! We also slept in Baby. Don't forget that!" He began to walk down the aisle, away from the damn drapes. "And she's the most comfiest place to me," Dean added as he turned and left Sam alone.

Well, that went well.

* * *

Dean tossed and turned on their new mattress— that Sam picked a while back— but it was difficult to get cozy.  _Memory foam, my ass,_  Dean thought bitterly.  _This foam can not remember me!_

As he sat up, Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead— Jesus Christ. The room was really stuffy. Dean pulled the sheet off, stretching his limbs; he could hear his bones popping loudly. Sitting up against the headboard, Dean craned his neck to stare directly at Sam. He smiled fondly. If there was one thing that made Dean happy it was seeing his little brother sleeping soundly.

That's all that mattered. Even if Dean hated the damn bed.

He scooted closer to Sam, making sure he didn't wake up his little brother— since he could be a cranky son-of-a-bitch— and Dean should know because of past experience. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around Sam's middle, pressing closely against him.

Sam snuggled, like his body was meant to be close to Dean.

Dean kissed his nape before getting comfortable, which was impossible for him. Instead he laid there awake, hearing Sam's soft breathing and feeling his warmth against his flesh.

It was going to be a hot night, and not in a sexy way.

* * *

The next night he had a better solution for a good night sleep: the Impala. Dean pretended to fall asleep, waiting for Sam to go out first before making his way out of bed.  _It's just for one night,_  Dean told himself.

But that one night turned into three more days, without Sam knowing.

Unknown to Dean, Sam had woken up in the middle of the night to an empty spot beside him. "Dean," Sam called him, yawning. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was nearly two a.m.

Where's Dean?

Sam swung his legs and put his slippers and robe on. Sam expected Dean to either be snacking or having a beer in the kitchen, yet, as he saw the lights off he knew Dean was nowhere inside the house.

Suddenly worried, Sam rushed to the window expecting the Impala to be gone, but when he saw it still parked on their driveway. It got him wondering.

Sam headed outside, going quietly as possible; it was a chilly night in Autumn. He could see Dean sleeping on the passenger seat, head resting on the glass window while he was covered with a wool blanket from neck to toe. His breath was fogging the glass as he snored.

Just when he was about to knock on the window, Sam stopped, knuckles away by two inches. He knew Dean had been having troubling sleeping— and adjusting— the past few days, but he didn't know it was this bad.

Sighing, Sam went back inside and climbed onto the cold bed. It hurt not to have Dean by his side. What was the point of having a home when the man Sam loved was sleeping in the car...

* * *

They talked about that the next day. Sam wasn't pissed, a bit hurt, however he didn't voice it out to Dean. He let Dean continue sleeping in the Impala, while Sam was on their big king size bed.  _Alone_.

For Dean, it was difficult sleeping in the driver's seat, not that he would ever admit it. Dean loved the Impala with all his heart, but as he no longer fitted in it, well, it wasn't the same as it was when he was a kid. Closing his eyes, Dean flinched when he heard the back door opening, then closing.

He relaxed at the familiar sound of Sam mumbling— Wait? Why was Sam in the car?

Dean frowned when he heard Sam sliding across the backseat, laying down his pillow and blanket. What was he doing?

"Sammy?" He sat up and peeked over the back, barely catching Sam through the darkness. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting comfy," Sam stated the obvious.

"No. I mean, why are you sleeping in the car?" Dean inquired. He placed his elbows on the top of the leather seat to get a better view of Sam, who was leaning back against the seat.

Sam was quiet, then softly spoke up, "The house feels empty without you and the bed is cold. I don't like it."

"Dude, it's only been a few days— don't you think you're overreacting? Just give me a week. I'll be in the house by then."

Sam shook his head. "I-I can't. The house is meaningless if you're not there."

"Sam—"

"Home is not a place, it's a feeling," Sam said, remembering a quote from a book he read. "So wherever you are that's where I'm going to be… because home is wherever you are."

Dean was speechless. He had no idea he had been hurting Sam by not being near him. Now he felt like the biggest asshole of all. "Oh Sam, I didn't know you felt that way. I know I was giving you a hard time with the house— Shit. I didn't mean to." He held out his hand for Sam to hold, and he did, both laced their fingers together.

"If you're not happy with the house, Dean, we can always move or just go back to motels again. Go back to hunting..."

Dean let out a small chuckle, because leave to Sam to be the caring, sweet guy while Dean was the one being unfair and acting like a child. Sam would do anything to make Dean happy, even leave their new home for him. It touched Dean.

And then it made him feel selfish.

"Don't do that." Dean blew out a frustrated sigh. "You love this house." He squeezed Sam's hand before tugging him forward.

"But you don't love it…" Sam whispered.

"Not yet. I know I'm being a whiny bitch, and I'm sorry for that. But don't give up on the house, Sam. You always wanted a home. And fuck hunting. I did that half my life. I say retiring is in order." Dean ran his other hand through Sam's hair as he said, "Besides, I always wanted a  _pretty_  wife— Ow!"

Sam smacked him on his chest. "Jerk."

Dean pouted, then he grinned as he practically bent forward to kiss Sam on his lips, but before he did he said, "Yeah but I'm your jerk."

Sam hummed through the kiss, as if agreeing. Dean deepened the kiss by grabbing the back of Sam's head. It had been a while since they kissed like this: sweet and slow.

Gripping onto Dean's shoulder, Sam broke the kiss and laid his head on his forehead, both staring at one another. While they couldn't see each other clearly, they could see their eyes glittered from the glimpse of moonlight that was illuminating through the Impala's window.

"What do you say we go to  _our_  bed... and break it a bit?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

"I thought you would never ask," Sam said. Dean laughed; a sound that Sam missed hearing.

"Let's go inside. To  _our_   _home_ , Sammy," Dean kissed him one final time before he let go of him, "because we're not going anywhere," he promised.


End file.
